


We are family

by imanotaku



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asshole Floki, Divorced Ragnar, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, It's a Wonderful Life, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Ragnar and Athelstan are really cute together, but not Gyda, hen mother Athelstan, kind of, not so happy at times, papa ragnar, she's a cinnamon roll, the kids can be assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanotaku/pseuds/imanotaku
Summary: One Norseman. One Englishman. Two ex-wives. Six children. Their lives are chaos. But Ragnar and Athelstan happy together.How? No one knows.Follow them in their daily lives, watch them try to balance family life with their social life and (possibly) fail





	1. There will be blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome. Sit down, grab a drink. Relax and enjoy the new chapter.

Athelstan woke up at fifty past six, ten minutes before the alarm. His biological clock was as sharp as always. This meant that he had some peaceful time to himself before chaos. Living in a house with six teenagers wasn't easy, especially when half of them hated his guts.

Ragnar shifted in his sleep, bringing him closer. Athelstan groaned. His lover was like a human furnace. None the less, he enjoyed it. The city where they lived was cold, so his lover came in handy once in a while to use as a human blanket.

He ran through his mental to-do list- Bjorn had to turn in his book report, Ubbe had soccer practice at five, Ivar had a doctor's appointment at seven and Ragnar had an important meeting in the morning. His day was going to be fun.

And between all his chores, he had to take the kids to school and go to work. His life was never dull.

With experience, he wiggled out of Ragnar's hold, leaving the man to hug his pillow. Athelstan smiled. His braid was unruly, and the man looked twenty years younger, when both of them were adventurous and dreamt about the world. It was a sight that warmed the coldest of hearts. He leaned down, careful not to make noise, and dropped a little kiss on his forehead.

Ragnar was considered a scary man by many, ruling his company with short reins, but now, with the pillow between his arms and a soft smile, he looked like an innocent child.

He went to the wardrobe and took out the suit his lover chose. He hung it behind the door, making sure Ragnar didn't run around looking for it. He added a blue tie, the one he'd given him for their first anniversary.

He felt the silk, all the memories burning his fingertips. They had come far. With six children and two ex-wives, along with tons of crazy friends, they were still sane and happy. God knows how.

He opened the door and tiptoed to the kitchen. If the kids woke up earlier than supposed, hell would take over. Athelstan wondered how no one had murdered him yet. He had learned that the Lothbrok's favorite thing was sleeping in (and fight, but that was a whole other world).

The tile floor sent shivers up his spine. They were in the middle of the winter, and it was freezing outside. Snow had charged into Uppsala, setting on every possible surface. The forest outside their home covered with a white sheet was an amazing view, but going outside was insane.

He started the coffee maker, putting four slices of bread in the toaster. He then walked to the office, were Bjorn's report laid forgotten. He shook his head. Taking it out of the printer, he left it on the table next to the school bags. His eyes landed on Gyda's sketchbook. It was drawing of a bluebird in a tree branch. He glowed with pride. She was going to do amazing things in the future.

He started making coffee, filling two small cups for him and Ragnar. He filled the next four mugs with milk for the younger boys. Ivar's had chocolate mixed in it, to give him the additional strength to go to school. Children were mean, and with his disability, Ivar was a target for bullies. Athelstan believed a man should only be judged by his actions and not his flaws. Even if Ivar treated him like garbage.

As the alarm clocks started ringing, a wave of groans crashed through the house. He chuckled. One by one, the Lothbrok children left their rooms, followed by their father. It was like watching a zombie parade. Their blond hair, some bright and some dark, messed into small nests and their fogged blue eyes made one hell of a picture. But he didn't have time for anything since he had to stop Sigurd from hitting a wall. Ragnar mocked him for being out of shape, but he bet the man wouldn't last a day. They were a difficult family to handle.

Said man stopped in his tracks to wrap his arms around Athelstan and kiss him. A smile turned their lips.

"Mornin'," Ragnar's thick accent by the morning was one of his weaknesses. It took him back to their first meeting in the grey streets of England. He thanked the stars for Ragnar's stubbornness not to use a map.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" He asked, with cheerful a voice. That earned him a glare from Hvitserk and another peck on the lips of his lover. He moaned, bringing the man closer. The kids were out to their mothers' by the weekend, and he couldn't wait for their time alone. That made his heart heavy, but he was at least honest.

He went into Ivar's bedroom, which he shared with Ubbe. He had to check if the boy was alright. Most times he would get a pillow to the head and a row of Scandinavian curses. It was unbelievable how many of them he learned- and in different languages too.

Ivar was struggling with his pants and his crutches. Knowing fully well that his help was going to be unappreciated, Athelstan kneeled next to the boy. He was met with silence, but with a death glare. In that, Ragnar and Ivar were the same. They had the same angry look. He chuckled.

"What?" Ivar said, suddenly angry. His behavior wasn't the best yet, but the pills the psychiatric prescribed were helping him. He hoped that in the future the boy could switch them for therapy. He didn't want Ivar to take pills for the rest of his life. He had enough burdens.

Athelstan finished tying the right sneaker before looking at him. His blue eyes were gorgeous, like Ragnar's, "Just thinking about your father."

Reaching for the other feet, he wondered what ran through his head. He and Ragnar had officially been a couple for a little more than two years, but they had met years before.

He had seen Bjorn grow into the man he was today, along with his lover and Lagertha. Aslaug didn't like him, jealousy making her decisions, so the kids had been taught to hate him. Ubbe was always polite to him, but he could still sense discomfort in him; never having like his mother, Sigurd was the first of the boys to accept him with open arms; Hvitserk had started to treat him like a human being after finding Ubbe and Athelstan talking about a new book. Bjorn, on the other hand, had his days. On one, he could be on his mother's side and would bite Athelstan's head off, on the next, he could find him the most interesting person in the world. He blamed it on the hormones because Lagertha was okay with the relationship. Better than okay actually- she was an avid supporter.

It was a rocky hill, the one he was climbing. But when problems arose, Ragnar was always by his side. Ready to put the children in the line or smack them in the back of the head. Athelstan couldn't bring himself to argue with them, afraid of the comebacks. They all had sharp tongues, and they didn't think about other's feelings when they were angry.

Standing up, he helped Ivar to do the same. The boy mumbled something incomprehensible, but Athelstan didn't pay him any mind. It surely wasn't for his hears. He handed the metal crutches back and guided him to the kitchen.

A weak 'hey' sound greeted him, made by everyone. Athelstan smiled and waved back. He didn't want to make things worse.

Ragnar hugged him from behind, making him gasp. The man was quiet as a cat. He felt the familiar feeling of the harsh beard against his soft skin and instinctively leaned his head back.

"I love you," The taller man purred, tightening his grip. The kids were oblivious to his dad's actions, eating their toast and drinking their milk.

He was rewarded with a smile and a voice as sweet as honey, "I love you too."

"Next week, Sunday. What do you say about a date?" Ragnar grabbed his cup of coffee and drank it. The dark liquor burned his throat and his stomach. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Depends. What do you want to do?" He watched his lover from the corner of his eye while preparing the kids' lunch. They had all to have different sandwiches- it was exhausting. But God forbid Sigurd had the same meal as Ivar. That would bring blood into the household, and that was difficult to clean.

Ragnar smirked like a Cheshire cat. 'Maybe he was half human and half cat,' Athelstan thought, " I don't know... Wine, a nice meal, then dessert..."

His blue eyes were pierced on his lover, with so much intensity that his lover shivered. Ragnar was touched deprived, and he needed his weekly dose. Their celibacy record was two months, right when they were dating. Athelstan had been very strict with his Christian rules, and they almost drove poor Ragnar mad. It was like being in a candy shop without money. But the man had finally caved in, and the businessman couldn't take his hands off his lover ever since.

A blush appeared on Athelstan's face, painting his pale skin with bright pink. Ragnar smiled- it was a date. And he couldn't wait.


	2. Godzilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's coming to pick up the kids? It's Aslaug! The nightmare herself. Poor Ragnar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for stopping by! Enjoy the new chapter, you beautiful human being!

The Lothbrok family sat in front of the TV, after having dinner made by Athelstan. It was always him that cooked because if Ragnar tried it, they would starve. Even when the man got divorced for the second time, before they got together, Athelstan would drop by almost daily to bring him meals. If he didn't, his lover would've starved.

Bjorn and Gyda had left a while back, choosing to take the bus to Lagertha's. But not before some negotiating, because there was no way that Athelstan- being the mother hen he was- wouldn't let them. Now the pair was obligated to text their father when they got on and off the bus and arrived home. It was annoying for them, but at least the man stopped bothering them.

For Ragnar, it was endearing to see his tiny lover so concerned about his children's safety. It meant he had space in his heart for his entire family. Having someone like that by his side was a blessing. Managing a company as well as a family was hard, and it weighed him down. But with Athelstan, the weight was shared. And the man rose in his consideration and broke the scale. It was amazing how much multitasking he could do and how patient he was. Taking care of his children wasn't easy since they all were like him- they were stubborn, hot-headed and came with a sharp tongue. Ones more than others; he thanked the gods for that. If he had six Ivars, he'd go mad.

As the TV played a movie about Vikings, Ragnar felt Athelstan nestle against his side. He smiled and started running his hands through the soft chocolate curls. He was glad that they got to spend some time as a couple. Between work and kids, their time alone had been reduced to some minutes before going to sleep. Athelstan didn't complain, of course, but they hadn't talked properly for some time, and Ragnar had needs.

  
It was funny, thinking back to the day they met. Ragnar had decided to go on a trip and chose England as his destination. At that time, Bjorn was already a young boy, and Lagertha was pregnant with Gyda. He had to get away from the house for a while, clear his mind and wash his soul.

He had done his research, deciding to visit a small and quiet town called Lindisfarne. It was beautiful. The town was settled on an island, at the base of a hill and was full of wildlife, ranging from stray cats to lizards. When he was walking around, there was a bluejay that followed him around. Maybe it was a sign of what was coming. Something he wouldn't imagine.

Lindisfarne itself was just some simple homes sprinkled throughout the bottom. They were made out of shale, with different plants clinging to them. The streets were also made of stone, connecting the homes to the center. Ragnar had found a nice hostel that took him in, just a few minutes from the main street. So, to learn more about Christianity, something he never understood, he decided to visit Lindisfarne's church. He thought he didn't need a map, that he had everything settled in his mind and that it was an easy route. Even if it was a small place, Lindisfarne was full of thin roads and alleyways. It was fun at first, to explore the depths of a town that could star in a crime series, those were a terrible murder happened, and everyone had a secret, but it got annoying after an hour of wondering where the hell the church was.

They made small talk all the way there, with Ragnar telling his new companion about his homeland. Athelstan was a curious man, always wanting to learn more and more.

He was never satisfied and kept asking questions with his melodic voice. The same voice that was calling him back to reality.

"Ragnar," A finger poked his stomach. He shook his head, clearing the fog on his mind.

Athelstan poked him again, "Aslaug's here."

To reaffirm his statement, the doorbell rang, its shriek running through the house. Ragnar took a long breath, shielding himself for what was to come. He grabbed his lover's hand, always soft against his calloused one, and smiled. He could feel a headache sneaking up on him.

"I'll go, don't worry," He stood up and sighed. Athelstan tried protesting, but Ragnar cut him off, "I'll be okay."

He walked to the door, frowning. Dealing with Aslaug was the last thing he wanted. Why couldn't he stay with his lover, wrapped up in blankets with his kids snoozing by their side? Why did he have to deal with his Godzilla of an ex-wife? Why couldn't he be happy?

He opened the door and there she was. His second wife, the mother of four of his sons. She stood in front of him, slim frame covered in fur coats. She was frowning, feet tapping on the floor.

"Finally," She said, raising an eyebrow, "Where are they? I've been waiting for hours."

Ragnar sighed, "They are getting ready."

He looked inside, where Athelstan was making sure everyone had everything. The children ran around, searching for their lost things.

"So, how's Athelstan?" She asked, a venomous smile on her face.

He ignored her tone, choosing to lean against the doorframe with wolffish grin. Ragnar didn't blame her. They never had a real marriage; the love was never there. They lusted after each other, and it wasn't healthy. After all, he belonged to someone else. Not Lagertha, which was a surprise. He always had a space for her, but Athelstan had swooped in and conquered it. The small man with a big heart had broken his chains with a 'how can I help you?'. Years of friendship with concealed feelings didn't help him or his marriage. Not Lagertha, which was a surprise. He always had a space for her, but Athelstan had swooped in and conquered it. The small man with a big heart had broken his chains with a 'how can I help you?'. Years of friendship with concealed feelings didn't help him or his marriage.

"He is well," He said, stepping aside when he heard Athelstan clearing his throat. Ubbe, with only fourteen years of age, was already taller than his lover. He chuckled and let them out the door, but not before kissing their foreheads.

"Behave, my sons, do not angry your mother," He smiled. The boys nodded, walking to Aslaug's car, "I'll see you next week."

The couple waved, watching them drive away. When the car disappeared from sight, Ragnar turned to Athelstan.

"Now that we are alone, what shall we do?" He asked, leaning towards the small man. Athelstan rolled his eyes, a smile playing his lips.

"What do want to do?" He whispered, batting his eyelashes. His blue eyes sparkled, with its pupils blown wide.

He chuckled as the blond dragged him back to their house.

He wasn't getting any sleep that night.


	3. It's a wonderful life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyda has her first period, Athelstan helps and Ragnar has some dark memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back again~? I just wanted to warn you that this isn't beta'd and that it mentions some of bad decisions from Ragnar's past, just so you know (but don't worry, Athelstan's there for him).

Athelstan was ripped out of his dreams by someone shaking him. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly. It was still the middle of the night. In front of him, kneeling, was Gyda. He could barely see her, sleep faded his vision.

 

“Athelstan,” She whispered. He noticed the worry in her face and woke immediately. He looked for any signs of injury and unwrapped himself from Ragnar’s hold. The man didn’t even stir in his sleep.

 

“What’s wrong? Are you feeling okay?” He rested his hand on her forehead. No fever.

“I’m bleeding,” Athelstan’s eyes widened. He hadn’t seen blood anywhere. She shook her head and pointed downward. It hit him. He opened his mouth but didn’t speak. He didn’t know what to do. Yet, Gyda needed him and he was going to help her as best as he could.

 

He stood up and helped her up, “Does your belly hurt?”

 

She nodded, rubbing it. Athelstan guided her to the bathroom slowly, making sure to look out for any sign of pain. He didn’t know how to deal with her situation. He was a man, and he had no sisters. Still, just like before, he wanted to help the poor girl. A while before, he had researched on periods, so he and Ragnar could sit down with Gyda and her brothers to explain what would happen. Björn already knew what it has, from Lagertha and his friends, but the other children didn’t. He still felt unprepared.

 

He helped the girl to sit in the toilet and kneeled before her, “Are your pajama’s dirty?”

 

She blushed, ashamed. Athelstan gave her a reassuring smile and cupped her cheek.

 

“It’s not your fault. It’s a normal thing. Many girls your age go through this. Take them off and put them aside, I’ll run a bath.” He turned around and turned on the water.  
He left her to give her some privacy and walked to the girl’s room. The darkness covered everything. He wondered what time it was. He reached the bedroom and flipped on the light. There were signs on the bed of a restless sleep. He pities the girl, he couldn’t imagine how much the cramps hurt. The bedsheets had a small blood stain. He took them out and throw them to the floor.  
He felt a pang of sadness- his little girl was turning into a woman. Of course, her father and brothers didn’t notice anything. He shook his head. Boys will be boys.

 

Athelstan knocked lightly on the bathroom door and peeked inside. Gyda was already in the tub, surrounded by bubbles. He smiled, “Better?”

 

“Yeah. Thanks, Athelstan.” She scooped up some bubbled and blew them towards him. Athelstan laughed and walked in. He gathered the dirty clothes and dropped a kiss on the girl’s head.

 

“I’ll make you some hot chocolate. It should help you fall asleep,” He opened the medicine cabinet and looked inside. They had a bottle of painkillers, used when Ragnar had hurt his ankle, but he was afraid they didn’t work for period cramps.

 

He gave Gyda one final kiss before exiting the room. Athelstan put the pajama next to the bedsheets. He knew the house like the back of his hand. He entered the bedroom he shared with Ragnar and walked towards the bed. His lover was still asleep, spread out on the bed, with Athelstan’s pillow against his chest. A smile framed his face.

 

He leaned down and gave Ragnar a peck on his lips. That wasn’t enough to wake the man. He shook the man, but still nothing. He huffed, getting annoyed. He grabbed his pillow from the man’s clutches and slammed it down to his face. Ragnar woke up with a gasp.

 

“What the-” Athelstan covered his mouth with one hand and shushed him. Ragnar frowned. What time was it? He looked around. It was still dark. Why the hell did he do to deserve a pillow slap? Did he steal the covers again?

 

“I need you to go to the pharmacy and to a convenience store,” Ragnar looked at him like he was mad. It was too early to make demands, even for Athelstan. He loved the man with all his heart, but he was crazy if he thought he was going to get up in the butt crack of dawn. Seeing Ragnar’s resistance, Athelstan added, “It’s for Gyda. She’s on her period.”

 

Ragnar’s blue eyes went comically wide. Athelstan uncovered his mouth and stood up, “She’s taking a bath. While you go to the pharmacy, I’ll make her some hot chocolate and put her clothes in the washing machine. I need you to get some painkillers for the cramps and pads.”

 

Ragnar groaned and stretched. As a thank you for getting up without complaining, he got a peck on the cheek. He smiled- the motherly nature that overtook Athelstan amazed him. The man got up and decided what to do in a matter of seconds. He didn’t know what he would do without him. He would be lost without his angel. He was patient with the kids, even when Ragnar was starting to lose his mind. He was kind in a way Ragnar didn’t know how to be. He was grateful to have such a person in his life.

 

He got dressed in a simple shirt and jeans. He grabbed his bike keys and walked to the bathroom. He knocked. Gyda was in the tub, playing with the bubbles. She looked so small, just like when she was little. He felt nostalgic. She was no longed the pigtailed girl that danced even when there was no music. She was a woman now.

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” He asked, hesitant. Athelstan was better at this than him. He was the one the kids ran to when they got hurt. Ragnar was the one that protected them from the monsters under the beds. His failure to comfort others was what ended his marriages.

 

“Better, Athelstan’s helping. He’s like a mother hen,” She smiled. Ragnar chuckled- she was right. Athelstan fussed about everything, making sure everyone was happy. He sometimes forgot to look after himself. It was Ragnar’s job to remind him that he was important too.

 

“I’m going to get painkillers and some groceries, do you want anything?”

 

“Ice cream?” She asked, a hopeful smile on her face. Ragnar considered it. It was a reasonable request for a new situation, he concluded. Ragnar nodded, making the girl cheer. At least her head was distracted from the pain.

 

He stood up and kissed Gyda’s head. He wished he could stop time and let her this age when the world hadn’t corrupted her. He had to accept that in a few years she would have a boyfriend or a girlfriend and she would no longer be innocent. When the time came, he would be waiting with a shotgun.

 

He left home after Athelstan kissed him goodbye. Driving in the coal night was one of his guilty pleasures. Being alone, just him and the moon gave him peace. He sped through the road, mind running twice as fast, thinking of how he had grown in the last years.

 

He remembered how lost he was when Lagertha left him. Cheating on Lagetha was one of his biggest mistakes. He didn’t know what overthrew his logic, but he was in another country with no one watching. Athelstan had returned to England and Lagertha was busy with her career and the kids. So, at that time, having sex with a strange woman seemed like a good idea. After that, he got divorced and Athelstan stopped talking to him. It was hell on Earth. He took it all without complaining- it was his punishment. Still, his heart felt heavy. He had no one to talk to and his problems pilled up. Aslaug was pregnant, he fought for the custody of Björn and Gyda and his work was killing him. He kept them hidden until one night, it was too much. He remembered how he gulped down an entire bottle of scotch before grabbing the phone and calling Athelstan. He didn’t give a shit what time it was, or how much the call would cost. He needed to talk and there was no one better for it than Athelstan.

 

He parked his bike and left those thoughts next to the bike. He didn’t have time to wallow on how horrible he was. He got everything Athelstan asked and headed back home. What mattered was that he had his family with him. He was no longer alone.

 

He sat down in one of the chairs and sighed. Like he read his mind, his lover filled two cups with hot chocolate. He put one in front of Ragnar and another on the counter. Then, he left to go check on Gyda. When Ragnar was lost in his thoughts, the best thing to do was leave him for a while. He needed space. Athelstan helped her into a fresh pair of pajamas and guided her to the living room. He handed her the hot chocolate and sat next to her.

 

Ragnar shoved his memories aside and stood up with his drink. He smiled. Athelstan was too good for the world. He joined them on the couch, earning a kiss. He felt his lover’s head rest on his shoulders and Gyda curl against his side.

 

This was family. This was what mattered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot chocolate is life!


End file.
